Luka x Len
by Rachael Foley
Summary: Luka notices the other girls bothering Len, will she save the blonde from her sisters? Or, will he suffer at their hands?


Luka had been busy, reading another one of her literature books but had lost concentration, due to people fawning over poor Len. She smiled, he looked cute with his blush, but all the while he stared at her, when he noticed she was staring back he looked away, she smiled the other girls were annoying him.

She could see it, she knew it, for a fact. Rin, Miku and Meiko could be a handful, but she did love her sisters. Luka sighed, closing her book softly and placed it on the coffee table, she would need to help him out, she strode over the other oblivious girls.

She pulled him up, and away from them, and held his hand dragging him off to where she was sitting she plopped down picking her book back up, and sitting him on her lap as she resumed reading. The others gave their versions of disappointment, she saw Len sigh he turned to her and mouthed 'Thank you' she nodded and winked as she went back to her book.

Luka felt their piercing death glares "Why did you do that?" Rin asks doing her puppy dog pout, unfortunately for her Luka had gotten immune to such tactics. "Why, you ask? Because Len, is mine." she kissed the blonde boy, the others staring wide eyed, even Len was surprised, tensing up.

The pink haired girl smiled as her sisters continued glaring. She shrugged it off, Len still stared at her, his face beet red he was utterly embarrassed. Luka needed reinforcements, there was too much hatred in this room. "Kaito!" she called him in, he came running eating an ice-cream cone "What's up, Luka?" he asked she pointed to the pack of wolves, A.K.A. her sisters.

He nodded, and knew what to do, calming down the girls. Luka took her book with her, as she walked upstairs she heard foot steps behind her. She turned to see the younger blonde boy "Len?" she asked surprised. "Luka, what did you mean yours?" he asked "Mine?" she asked.

"Earlier, when y-you k-k-kissed me?" his face turned red again, Luka smiled and ruffled his hair. "You should know that, shouldn't you? I like you, that's why you're mine. Well, if you want to be." she smiled, he stared at the girl not sure how to respond.

Luka knew she'd owe Kaito later, for that favor. Better than her sisters being angry about a boy, well not just any boy. "Sure." Len gave her his regular cocky smile Luka smiled and nodded in return, she wondered what would happen, her sisters would most likely try to kill her.

Although, she knew it would owe him another favor, she could call upon Kaito again. His 'favors' often turned out to be new flavors of ice-cream he wanted. She shuddered, her big brother ate WAYYYY too much ice-cream.

Len noticed her shudder "Luka, what's wrong?" she looked him dead in the eye "Kaito's ice-cream obsession." Len gave a shudder too, he saw Kaito eat 3 pounds of ice-cream. He didn't get sick, he only wanted more, their older brother was far too infatuated with ice-cream.

Kaito was thinking up flavors of ice-cream he wanted from Luka, or he'd just take hers as his dessert. Len and Luka had gone into her room, she wanted to show him her song she'd been currently work on. He sat on her bed, cross legged and sat against the wall waiting for her to begin, she was singing a song composition she'd made for her and Miku to do together,

A slender flame burns at the edge of my heart  
Without warning, it spreads into a burning passion  
My butterfly, flitting around it chaotically  
Scales dropping into your hand  
I am wrapped around your finger from the lips to the tongue  
Even if this is something that cannot be allowed the flames jump higher still  
I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me  
That you don't think this is a mistake  
I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me  
I want to drown in this moment of captivation

"What do you call this song?" Len asked, he loved her performance and had secretly always listened to her sing. "Magnet, I'm thinking it'll be done by me and Miku since it's about forbidden love." Luka smiles "You.. and Miku?" he looked disappointed, she giggled and gave him a quick kiss. "Yes, the fans will like it, I'm sure of it. I think we can unveil it in the next concert."

Len groaned, he was to make a new song for the concert and totally forgot. Luka smiled and laughed at him "You totally forgot again, didn't you?" he tried to shrug it off, and nodded "Y-yeah.." he hated it when he forgot, it was his responsibility, and the others would grill him good for it.

"I'll help you, the-sides the other girls will most likely hug you and gush over your cuteness." Luka laughed, picturing him trying to 'work' with the others. "You think I'm cute?" Len asked "That's the only thing you caught, from what I said?" Luka asked Len gave her a sheepish smile to make up for his neglect from 'listening' to Luka

"It's a good thing, you're cute." Luka ruffles his spiky hair, once more. "Alright, I'll work on the music composition. Show me your lyrics." Luka took out her music sheets his face burned with embarrassment "You don't have them, do you?" she sighed he nodded "Alright, what genre are you hoping on doing?"

"I suppose.. one about.. you?" he asked "Me?" Luka was stunned "Alright, what would you like to do?" "I think it should start with "The number one princess, in the whole world. I know how to treat you like that, don't I?" "Oh! A World Is Mine parody?" Luka asks

He nods "Alright, I'll get to work! You get the lyrics done for me, and we can have it done in no time." she handed him paper and a pencil he wrote as much as he could, as they came to mind Luka worked on harmonies, and symphonies. Trying to make it in sync with his words.

It took them all night, but the pair were able to get it done. When Luka sat up, she noticed the paper stuck to her head, she slept at the desk, Len was laying directly across from her. She wiped the drool from her face, _'Gross.' _

She sighed, and stretched sleeping at your desk, was NOT a good thing. She watched Len sleep, and didn't wake him up, just checked her alarm clock, it was 8 o clock in the morning, they still had plenty of time to prepare.

She put the papers back in order, getting it off her face, and taking Len's music notes matching them up. She hummed the notes, making sure it was good. Because usually, when you make something in the middle of the night it seems good, but is utterly horrible.

It sounded good, Len started snoring and she giggled at the sight. He shot up, and looked around, he had a pencil stuck in his hair Luka walked over to him and bent down to him taking it away. She noticed his blush, and smiled.

"You were expecting something else, weren't you?" she teased, she noticed him turn red and look away "It's okay, if you were." he looked back to her, she leaned in closer and kissed him again. When she pulled back, she wiped her mouth off.

"Drool." she remarked "Y-yeah..." he laughed nervously, it was his bad and he wiped it off himself. Luka gave a smile, even though it was kind of gross she swapped spit with him. "The song is ready, now we just need to test it out."

He nodded, she and he went to their music room, she was playing the keyboard and he went on the guitar, as he began to sing the lyrics. She listened intently, being careful not to mess up any notes, she finally finished with all the instruments they needed.

"She never really listens to her brother, you know? Yeah, but, so?" she stifled a laugh at the lyrics, she didn't usually listen to Len, because she liked to do things her way. And being told what to do, didn't sit well with her.

They were both done, and sighed getting the audio fixed up and making sure it was perfect. They brought the CD to their squabbling siblings, playing it for them to hear. Luka plopped down on her arm chair, Len sat beside her.

She noticed once again, her sisters frowning at her she winked, but they listened without interrupting the sound. "Wow!" each gave their praises, Len and Luka smiled, good they had a hit, Kaito gave his thumbs up, mostly because he was knee deep in ice-cream, Luka's payment.


End file.
